looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Gribbler's Quest
Gribbler's Quest 'is the 43rd episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot The episode begins with Daffy and Porky about to play basketball, but Daffy is putting on new shoes that he bought online. But Daffy tied his laces together causing him to fall when trying to run he then says foul. Then Daffy is on the computer and buys a Hand-Held Vacuum Cleaner then Bugs calls Daffy and shows him their garage full of stuff Daffy bought online. Bugs asks how he got the money and Daffy tells him he used the quick click Bugs then explains the quick click is connected to his bank account and Daffy now realizes why it says thank you for your purchase Mr. Bunny. So Bugs packs up all the things that isn't opened Ex: A Batty Operated Spaghetti Fork, Toilet Paper Warmer, and a Head Massager. Daffy then plays a video game he bought and Bugs says what are you nine years old. Daffy then explains the game is called Gribbler's Quest For, Elves vs Fairies vs Gribbler's, you can play as a fairy or a elf, but you have to get to level 15 to be a Gribbler Bugs then says he doesn't want anymore package delivered to the house. Then when Bugs gets a drink he decides to play the game to see what a Gribbler looks like. While that Daffy goes over to Yosemite Sam's house where Daffy sent a package, but Sam asks what's he doing Daffy explains he's sending stuff to his house so Bugs won't know about it. Inside the house Bugs is playing the game and has gotten to level 2 and got his wings for his fairy, but Bugs hides the game when Daffy comes in, but Daffy asks what's that noise. Bugs says they might be at war and tells him he should check the TV so Daffy checks while Bugs tries to kill the volume on the game. Daffy says there's no war so Bugs decides to go to his room and tells Daffy he shouldn't bother sending another package to Sam's house because he changed the password. But Daffy asks if its carrot and Bugs changes it again, but Daffy asks again if its carrot1 and Bugs changes it again and says stay off his computer. At night Daffy is having trouble not online shopping so quietly tries to go down stairs, but falls down the stairs and accidentally turns on the TV then when Daffy gets to the computer he figures out Bugs' password carrot2. But Bugs asks what he's doing and Daffy begs him to let him buy the Deal of the Day an 8 Person Goodsy Woodsy Tent, Bugs tells him he doesn't even know 8 people and pulls the mouse out from the computer. Daffy freaks out when the Deal has ended, but quickly is excited when a new Deal is up. TBA Cast Marvin the Martian appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Lola Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Mac and Tosh, Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny appeared in the Merrie Melodies, but had no lines. Quotes *'Bugs: I've changed my password. Daffy: Is it "carrot?" Bugs: back to his computer and re-type his password then went back to the kitchen It's not "carrot" anymore. Daffy: Is it "carrot1?" Bugs: to his computer and re-type his password again Stay off my computer! *'Daffy:' It's the first 3 seasons of Ally McBeal before Robert Downey Jr. ruined it. *'Bugs:' You go ahead. I just got hit by beetle lightning. Trivia *This is the first episode to have two Merrie Melodies ''. *Daffy mentions Robert Downey Jr., an actor well known for playing Iron Man. *Bugs' addictive personality is explored again (Bobcats on Three!, Off-Duty Cop). *'Error''': Tina's clothes constantly switch from her work clothes to her normal clothes. *It is revealed that Pepe is afraid of commitment, which is why he was married 8 times. Galleries Bugs & Daffy - Gribbler's Quest.png The Looney Tunes S02E17.jpg Image-735D 5189D3D1.jpg Gribbler12-copy.jpg Gribbler11-copy.jpg Gribbler6-copy.jpg Gribbler5-copy.jpg Gribbler4-copy.jpg Gribbler3-copy.jpg Gribbler1-copy.jpg Tina Bored.JPG Whoa Whoa Whoa.JPG Tina & Porky.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes